The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and specifically to a technology which effectively applies to a semiconductor device in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are encapsulated in a sealed body.
In a conventional semiconductor device, the rear surface of a heat sink (first conductive member) is soldered on the upper surface of each semiconductor chip, and the upper surface of a second conductive member is soldered on the rear surface of each semiconductor chip. Furthermore, the rear surface of a third conductive member is soldered on the upper surface of the heat sink, and the land of the prescribed semiconductor chip has an electrical connection to a control terminal via a bonding wire. The semiconductor chips, heat sink, upper surface of the second conductive member, rear surface of the third conductive member, and a part of the bonding wire and control terminal are encapsulated within resin. Japanese Application Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-110893, FIG. 1.
In the above semiconductor device, an external cooling member abuts on the rear surface of the second conductive member with a plate-like insulating member interposed in order to accelerate the heat dissipation. See Japanese Application Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-46036, FIG. 1.